


Red-The Worst On The Chart

by x_anathemaX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depressed Gerard Way, Fluff, Gerard is a poor innocent sad boy, M/M, color code system, depictions of self harm, depressed character, finished ventfic, people liked so I finished it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: Gerard has a colorcode system,he uses it-but its a red..





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey and Frank..they don't trust me anymore. I mean I understand why after the shit I did while we were on tour.They only let me live by myself as long as one of them gets a 'color report' or that little sheet of paper on my fridge.

Green-I'm okay!

Baby Blue- I've had a rough day...

Navy Blue- stress is getting to me!

Purple- Feeling down..

Yellow- Might wanna come check on/call me...

Orange- Crisis-come over instantly.

Red- Call 911 I've hurt myself.

Sure we've had a few instances where its been code orange, but never had a code red. Just a little over an hour ago, I sent Frank a text with my color at that moment-Yellow.

I woke up a purple,slowly I've been sliding down the chart.Purple, Yellow, to a orange right on the line of going red.

I've done nothing all day other than keep my worthless lazy ass planted on my bed.

My eyes wander around my room,eventually they lazily land on my desk. I have this sudden feeling..an urge,as I see the knife on my desk.

This feeling,its like I'm a small sand castle. And I'm being hit by this massive Tsunami.

I stand up, weaving my way through all the junk in my room. Finally I reach my desk and pick up the knife.

I stare at the sharp object, its funny such a small thing can easily end my life. I smirk as I press the knife down against my wrist. I watch the blood drip-drip-drip down staining my once white carpet red.

Frank..I promised!-You really don't think he cares do you? Ha, pathetic. Why would he even bat an eyelash at such a worthless piece of trash. A pathetic excuse for a human- no..I quickly grab my phone and type out three simple letters with such un-simple meaning 'Red'

I throw my phone down before I even know if he had read it or not. I don't care if he has though.I pick the knife back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never post vents cause usually I hate them...but I actually kinda like this one

One cut for being such a waste of space.Two for thinking Frank actually loves me. Three for thinking people like my songs. 

The list goes on,each cut as deep as the last. Soon my arms look like a murder scene-or something out of a zombie movie!-I threw the knife away from myself once I noticed that I was getting light headed.My chlothes, arms, and hands-their all stained red..? Why? And why does my head hurt...? 

Everything is getting dark,I don't understand..wh-whats happening? 

Faintly I regester a voice. "Frankie...?" my voice is hoarse,but no need to mention that because once the word slipped from my tongue,I passed out.

Nothing feels nice, huh?  
If this is what dying feels like then..I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Roni, that dudes the only reason I'm finishing this.
> 
> Anyway enjoy have a nice day/night.
> 
>  
> 
> -M

Waiting, something you have to have patience to do well. Well for right now I need more patience.

That image, I can't get it out of my head. Gerard-MY fucking Gerard, laying on his carpeted floor, drenched in his own blood.He had been rushed to the hospital a few minutes after I arrived to his apartment. Just barely, I had beaten the ambulance to the building.

Now here I am-waiting, in this sterile room that looked as if it belonged in some sort of asylum. Though maybe thats good, I feel like I really could go insane in this damned place.

One hour, two hours, three hours, four hour. My patience is growning thin..I have to know if G is okay!!!

I notice that one of the doctors pushed the large heavy duty doors open, "Frank Ier-Iero?" it sounded like he said Oreo instead..

I stand up, "Iero," I correct him, "And that would be me"

"I'm here to inform you of Mr.Ways condition"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly king clifhanger!
> 
> anyway I will try to update this daily until it is done. Plus this is a short fic, once its done I'll return to A Wordless Voice Carried By A Meaningless Dream and As Warm As The Radiant Sun!
> 
> -M


	4. Chapter 4

Ever wonder what true heartbreak feels like? Well...I've learned this feeling the hard way.

That doctor was the one who told me that the chances of Gerard living over him dying are slim. They've already called Mikey and Ray-who are currently heading here. 

That doctor sent me to Gerard's room a few minutes ago to possibly say goodbye-even though I hope that he pulls through-I've been standing outside this room for around five minutes now. 

Finally I grew the balls to go inside,slowly I push the door open. I'm greated by the sight of Gerard laying on the hospital bed. His arms had been stiched up. The sight still hurt to look at.

"Oh god Gerard..." I rush over to him then sit down in the chair nextto him. Quickly I grab his hand a begin to rub gentle circles on his palm.

"Please don't leave us Gee..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard, Mikey, Ray , and I were all sat on Gerard's new couch. Mikey and Ray were in the middle of a heated game of mario kart. Mikey was winning.

Gerard and I were watching the two-oh and were cuddling. I had my face burried into his chest. Everything feels perfect right now. Gerards okay, and we're all just hanging out!

Everything freezes, Frank stands up,  
"But, I wish this was how everything turned out..." The room faded away, Frank, Mikey, and Ray now sat on uncomfortable benches in a church. They all wore simple back suits with a red tie, in honor of their friend.

Frank stared straight ahead to the coffin in the front of the room. Because they were in the front row. Frank could see every detail in his deceased lovers face.

Frank looks over at the guy who was currently speaking, "-ough he is gone, he will never truly die. He will live on though his bands music, the fans, his boyfriend, brother, but most inportantly-our hearts. He would not want us to be sad. But to be happy that he is no longer hurting. I wll admit it was not I but Gerard's boyfriend-Frank who wrote this speech. Frank would you mind saying the next line-just stand up"

Frank stood up and walked over to the coffin. He looked down at Gerard and softly touched his hand.   
"I love you Gerard. We all do..I'm gonna miss you know Gee.." his voice began wavering towards the end cause of the tears he couldn't hold back. 

"Goodbye Baby"

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, I'll admit it.
> 
> Now go yell at me in the comments.


End file.
